


It's  The Look  in Your Eyes (I Don't Like)

by axcel_lili



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcel_lili/pseuds/axcel_lili
Summary: He mumbles around a mouthful of apple, could never tell his father the truth: he doesn’t want an arranged marriage, Jaemin’s eyebrows crease, sending misplaced resentment to the apple, as he grits the next words not being aware he has said out loud --he wanted an enemies to lovers universe.The man in greying hair folds the newspaper in half and the lines under his eyes crinkle as he laughs, “He’s a Taurus though.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	It's  The Look  in Your Eyes (I Don't Like)

**Author's Note:**

> I ardently have to let this out.

_:::_

_You can hear it in the silence (silence)_

_You can feel it on the way home (way home)_

_You can see it with the lights out (lights out)_

_You are in love_

_-T. Swift, You are in Love_

_:::_

Friday night.

The tv colorful in the absence of light in the room. No company at the sofa but the three fat cats the other owner of the house won’t hesitate to save first in case of fire.

And Jaemin, for the love of him, can’t blame the guy.

They are halfway of a year through their marriage, its weird how Jaemin remembers the date. There is nothing romantic about September. Nothing absolutely memorable about fifteen. Its just that day was a little windy and the sky is blue enough to trust it won’t rain in the middle of the ceremony.

Jeno, standing with a large bouquet in hand looking very impressive, shot Jaemin a glare and a “What the hell are you talking about?” when he said his long practiced line in one rapid breath _you don’t have to kiss me._

In all truth, it’s a thought that occurred to him as a sign of consideration, contemplated two nights before the day they bought tuxes and pretty rings. Because after all, Jaemin knows Jeno hates the merging more than he could ever do. And there’s probably much more eligible and lovely people out there rightful enough to hear Lee Jeno spout random thoughts about legal matters in the middle of parking to Jolibee to get fries.

All Jaemin could offer him are ice creams in twenty-one different flavors.

Despite the little hiccups like Uncle Jongdae’s child tripping and flying with the ring down with him (the whole crowd gasped bringing their hands up to cover their mouth. Fear not, the little boy is strong, holding up the fat tears as he wobbly stood and looked resolutely at Jaemin. Jaemin, only human, has no choice but to coo) and the stressing news (for Renjun only) that they are short of scented candles, Jeno, at the end, still kissed him that night.

Jaemin, however little weak at surprises, has no whatsoever intention of swinging wildly his head around to avoid being kissed. It didn’t mean he has no problem giving Jeno his first kiss but it also didn’t mean he will make a scene.

It’s just that the guy didn’t have to hold his chin up and secure his head in place as if he has fears of Jaemin running away and leaving him there.

He is not that cruel.

It may or may not be because Jeno is one hell of a good actor or a dedicated son desperate to please his now only parent alive, but capital HECK he didn’t have to look at Jaemin like THAT that would make him wonder if this is romance, in every sense of the word.

Didn’t have to shatter Jaemin’s resolve in despising the first three months of this arrangement.

Or didn’t have to give him blind hope they will last ten years or so.

It’s a great era, everyone has a phone.

Someone must have stored a clip of it. The legend days Jaemin has falsely underestimated the power Jeno’s thumb holds when he got to swipe it on his chin with care, the weight of the world suddenly in their eyes, their breath short but they weren’t tired. Jaemin - a booming loud mouthed leo- turning meek, barely registering his involuntary squeak and the fact that his mother and father were looking as well as the entire clan and the high school friends he jokingly invited through facebook.

There’s no grand fireworks.

All were warm exhales and the quick rising of blood in his cheeks.

Just a simple wet kiss on the lips and a firm push before Jeno deemed two seconds were enough to release them and let poor dumbstruck Jaemin be Jaemin again.

It’s been months, still, the memory of that moment is a ghost that haunts him every waking hour, when he looks at himself at the mirror or when Jeno gulps down a whole glass of water.

The elder hasn’t kissed him since that day.

But it doesn’t mean he wants him to.

Jaemin blinks at the clock that reads 10:40, sighs and buries himself at the left side of the couch.

_Wake up Jaemin._


End file.
